dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcosians (Nikon23)
The''' Arcosians''' are a powerful race that runs the Planet Trade Organization. They first appeared in Dragon Ball Z, and later appear in Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball SF. 'Overview:' Their early appearance has them wearing white cloaks and what resemble gas masks, as well being green as described by King Kai during the Vegeta Saga of Dragon Ball Z. it is later revealed this this story told by King Kai was fault slightly due to King Kai trying to protect Goku from the the truth about the Arcosians. However the Arcosians were the one's responsible for supplying the Saiyans and various other races with Battle Armor and other Technology. in return for this Technology, the various races including the Saiyans would conquer planets for the Arcosians. in Dragon Ball SF, their homeworld is finally revealed. it was orignally known as Planet Arcose, but many decades later it is renamed Planet Cold after it's current leader, King Cold. All known members of this race have been from a solitary family line, Chilled's Family. With the possible exception of Kuriza (Frieza's Son, their naming structure is derived from low temperatures. They all are apparently employed in high status under a massive Planet Trade Orginization, which they also run. They also pride themselves as being the strongest race in the cosmos. As they gain power, they create for themselves new forms to disguise their actual power levels from opponents and allies alike. Transforming up into their next form greatly increases their power level, leading to the idea the forms work like buffer zones to hold in such intense levels of energy; Frieza states that he tansforms to keep himself under control with his power. the buffer zones, along with policies of Frieza's empire such as wiping out even races working under him if he views them as a threat and viewing mercy as only a means to get oneself killed, all hint at an intrusting civialization or an inherent untrusting mature within this race. 'Origins:' The homeworld of the Arcosian is known as Planet Arcose, and years later after King Cold is born and becomes the King of the Arcosains as Planet Cold. They are shown to own many planets and mostly reside in spaceships traveling between the worlds their organiztion are currently operating on. Frieza is said to own at least 79 Planets, Cooler is said to own 256 Planets, and much later Xicor and Queen Frost gain control over both Frieza and Cooler's planet after their demise along with King Cold's unknown planets. 'Language:' During the fight between Goku and Frieza in Dragon Ball Z in the Frieza saga, Frieza is shown to speak in his native language. However this doesn't occur in the original Japanese Dub, but only in the FUNimation Dub. 'Transformations:' 'First Form:' the basic form of a arcosian. ity was first displayed by Frieza in Dragon Ball Z, numerous times within the manga and the anime. so far only chilled, Frieza and kuriza have been seen in this form. 'Second Form:' the second form of arcosian which looks similar to the base form except the musclemass greatly increases along with height and the horn become much larger along with a great power increase. 'Third Form:' the third form of a arcosian. it cause great physical changes in appearance which looks less humanoid and the power level also greatly increases as well. 'Final Form:' the fourth form of a Arcosian. this form is similar to the first form in terms of size and bulk. the other forms are considered camouflages. the form is also able increase from 1% to 50% in power. '100% Final Form:' this is the final form at 100% full power. frieza first used this power up during the fight against goku, who has now outclassed him as super saiyan. 'Fifth Form:' this is the super evolution form of the arcoisans, which pushing their power even more beyond their limits. cooler is the first to reach this form. and much later queen frost. 'Known Members:' *Chilled *King Cold *Queen Frost *Cooler *Frieza *Xicor *Kuriza *Blizzard Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Arcosians